1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been provided a system where a group attribute table is registered in every printing device as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-170667.
In the conventional technique described above, however, the group attribute table is only used by the device in which the group attribute table is registered. When a device of a similar configuration is newly installed, a group attribute table needs to be set again specially to the newly installed device, which has been a burden for the users.
Further, a general user can individually register a group attribute table in a device. In this case, it is difficult to assess the most effective group attribute table to be used in a particular department, and is difficult to share effective settings among different divisions.